happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attempted Insecticide
Attempted Insecticide is a fanon episode of HTF and the seventh installment of Olympic Hullabalooza. In this episode, Devious forms an insect army. Roles Starring *Devious Featuring *Lumpy *Rip *Torn *Flaky *Guddles *Licky Appearances *The Ants Plot The episode begins with a far view of the Olympics stadium. It then pans to an insect zoo next to it. A shadow moves past Lumpy the guard, who is too busy eating a sandwich. The intruder turns out to be none other than Devious. He puts on a helmet and takes control of the many insects and arachnids. A swarm of termites creeps out of the door and eats it, releasing the other bugs. Some hornets buzz around Lumpy's sandwich and he shoos them off. He turns around to find a huge swarm of bugs. He takes out a weapon and runs toward them, quickly becoming engulfed and skeletonized. Devious commands his bugs to kill all the Olympic athletes. In the stadium, Rip runs toward a crossbar for a high jump. Just as he leaps into the air balanced on his pole, termites chew the pole to bits. Rip falls into the swarm of termites and is eaten as well. Rip and Flaky compete in a track and field race, with Torn taking the lead. However, Flaky has a sudden burst of energy and dashes past him. Torn turns around and runs as well, as a swarm of hornets is in the race. A hornet stings his leg and makes it swell, causing Torn to fall over. The hornets sting him all over, and he swells to the point of looking like a big pink balloon. A scorpion comes along and pops him with its stinger. Guddles participates in hammer throwing and tosses a heavy metal ball. A bunch of spiders spin a web and make the ball bounce back, hitting Guddles in the face. Devious laughs evilly as he has gotten rid of all the competition. He rushes into a changing room and comes out dressed in a sports outfit. All the bugs swarm around him, as he himself is now an athlete. Devious is engulfed by the swarm and skeletonized within seconds. Just then, Licky comes in the stadium. Surprised by all the bugs, he starts eating them in an athletic manner. He chases them across a track, eats them in archery (using his tongue as an arrow), and eats a whole bunch of flying insects by performing a high jump. The crowd goes wild, except for The Ants, who boo at Licky. With a bloated stomach, Licky waves at the crowd, but soon burps out Devious' skull. Moral "Don't bug a spider." Deaths #Lumpy is eaten by the bugs. #Rip is eaten by termites. #Torn is popped after swelling from hornet stings. #Guddles is killed when a metal ball smashes his face. #Devious is eaten by the bugs. #The bugs are eaten by Licky. Trivia *Rip's death is similar to Toothy's death in Fair is Pharaoh. *Guddles' death is similar to one of the deaths in Mime's smoochie (which also referenced to the Olympics). *One of the few times The Ants appear without Sniffles. *Multicolored beetles formed the Olympic rings at the beginning of the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 16 Episodes